Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-287395 describes a technique that, when conducting automatic driving control for a vehicle by sensing actual road conditions in a traveling direction of the vehicle, correlatively improves the accuracy of a present position and the accuracy of driving control so as to highly accurately carry out the automatic driving control.